


Swing together...

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Disaster Clint Barton, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, as_the_saying_goes_bingo, clintbartonbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Well, but just remember how often Tony used to get kidnapped. Or that one time when Steve…“, Clint started but got interrupted by Sam.„Seriously? You‘re comparing ourselves to a multi-billionaire and Captain America??? Are you fucking kidding me?"





	Swing together...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally something new! I'm sorry that it took so long, I'm just quite busy with real life at the moment.

„This is entirely your fault.“

Clint just threw a look over his shoulder. It wasn‘t his fault. If he had a say in this, he would be at the tower and watch Netflix or get his ass beaten at some random game Natasha would choose and eat popcorn. He wouldn‘t sit in a damp warehouse on an uncomfy chair, bound to Sam Wilson just because they wanted to have pizza.

Okay, Clint wanted pizza. And maybe Clint wanted special pizza from this special pizza joint. Okay, and maybe he also forgot to tell Sam that the pizza joint wasn‘t in the best part of the city. Maybe he also forgot that the place was owned by some Russians that were somehow connected to the Russians that once owned his building and who were still angry at him.

Yeah, okay, it maybe could be seen as _his_ fault. Maybe.

„Well, but just remember how often _Tony_ used to get kidnapped. Or that one time when Steve…“, Clint started but got interrupted by Sam.

„Seriously? You‘re comparing ourselves to a multi-billionaire and _Captain America_??? Are you fucking kidding me? Since I‘ve known you, I‘ve been kidnapped three times, just because of you. Three, Clint. That’s three times more than the average person! And we are not even talking about you! And it was always _your_ fault. You shouldn‘t throw with stones when you‘re sitting in a glass house and you, my friend, are throwing whole mountains at the moment!“

Clint shrugged and tried to loosen the ropes around their hands. 

“Cling together, swing together, you wanted pizza, too. And you didn’t scare them off, either. And hey, the others probably already know we are lost and pinged the tracker in your watch or my hearing aids or something.“

„The… there‘s a tracker in my watch? What the hell is wrong with you people? Why do I know you?“, Sam sighed, all the while also trying to loosen the bonds.

„Because you wanted to bang Captain America?“, Clint suggested and muffled a gasp when Sam‘s head collided with his own.

„Oh, sorry, I didn‘t mean to.“, Sam said, words dripping with sarcasm.

„Hey, I think one of them is coming loose.“, Sam suddenly said and Clint would have cursed him (because, seriously, every time someone said something good while being kidnapped it was bound to be jinxed) if it wouldn‘t have been for one of the Russians coming over to them.

„You‘re talking. Talking not allowed. Be quiet or we may or may not have to make you quiet.“, the guy said, looking displeased when Sam snorted.

„Seriously, what the hell you‘re even playing at, man? I mean, it‘s not even smart to kidnap average people, but us? Why would you do something stupid like that?“

„He got money and his friends have money, too. He did not pay as much as other guy would have for building.“, the guy said and turned around, walking to his buddies again.

„… Building?“, Sam asked, confused and Clint shrugged.

„I may bought a building a few years ago from an angry Russian mobster guy without leaving him a choice, even though he had a different buyer?“

Sam was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

„Entirely your fault.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> Written for the [As the saying goes Bingo on Tumblr](https://as-the-saying-goes-bingo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
